


Melt the Ice

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur is kind of a dick, Blow Jobs, But he's also in love at first blow job, Comeplay, Comeplay Friday (Errr.. Saturday?), Figure skater Merlin, Go Sorcerers!, Hockey Player Arthur, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: Fuck, he was so gorgeous, so needy, so dirty. And somehow, Arthur just knew, he knew that this wasn’t just a random hookup at a college party, Merlin wasmore, Merlin was somehow meant to behis.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 30
Kudos: 189
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Melt the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/gifts).



> So I was completely charmed by [withlightning's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/pseuds/withlightning) passionate love of hockey. And so I went forward with all the intention of writing _sports_ action. What we have instead is mostly blowjob, a ton of thirst and a sliver of actual sports action.
> 
> Sending you lots of love, girl. This may not be your cup of tea... but there's H O C K E Y so forgive me :).

Arthur groaned, his head slamming back against the wall as the tip of a wicked tongue tapped delicately against the leaking head of his cock. His cock was already dripping wet, covered in the slick saliva from that hot mouth drooling and licking messily all over his length. And fuck, Arthur was not sure if he was going to last longer than another minute Full pouty lips widened and for what felt like a split second, his tip was surrounded by hot, wet heat. Then Merlin pulled away, licking his lips with a hum, as if considering Arthur’s flavour.

“Please Merlin,” Arthur’s voice is just shy of a whine and he could see Merlin’s mouth curve up into a smirk. It was a testament to how far gone he was that Arthur did not accept that challenge.

Then slick heat was enveloping his head, the top of his shaft, sinking down, down, down until Merlin was almost at the root. He moaned around the hot flesh splitting open his mouth, his hand encircling the bare couple inches he could not swallow and Arthur’s thoughts fluttered away like papers scattered to the wind. 

“Look at me,” Arthur rasped, his fingers tightening in the rough silk of Merlin’s hair. The other boy had eyes like glacial ice-blue, beautiful, surrounded by a sweep of night-sky lashes. Arthur’s heart involuntarily crashed to a halt and sank into the pits of his stomach. 

Fuck, he was so gorgeous, so needy, so dirty. And somehow, Arthur just knew, he knew that this wasn’t just a random hookup at a college party, Merlin was more, Merlin was somehow meant to be _his._

Merlin moaned and it was such a desperate, slutty sound that Arthur couldn’t help it, he thrust hard into the tight, clenching heat. Merlin gagged and pushed against Arthur’s thigh, lifting off his cock until they were connected only by strands of thick saliva. He brushed his hand against his mouth, collecting the spit and used it to slick up his own cock, stroking himself with a desperate, hard rhythm.

“Jesus, Merlin. How are you even real?” Arthur’s fingers slipped from Merlin’s hair to stroke gently at his cheek. Merlin moaned, pressing closer into the tender touch, his hand stuttering on his cock. 

“Mmmm, yeah baby, come for me.” Ropes of cum bubbled up over Merlin’s clenching fist, his back arching violently. He leaned back on his heels, twitching and shuddering violently.

The sight was so gorgeous that Arthur couldn’t help it. He stroked his slick cock, once, twice, then came all over Merlin’s blissed-out face. Strands of cum arched across Merlin’s lips, dripping down slowly into the hollow of his throat.

“...I’m sorry,” Arthur started to say, once his spine had unmelted and reformed.

“Mmm, don’t be,” Merlin answered, swirling his fingers in the mess across his face, smearing Arthur’s seed across his cheeks, over the dip of his chin and down his lovely throat. He dipped his fingers into his mouth, licking the remnants off Arthur’s seed from his digits before scooping up another bit and rubbing it over one strawberry nipple.

“Merlin!” Arthur surged forwards, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s shoulders and pulling him up, slamming his back against the wall and slotted their mouths together. He tasted like vodka, cherry chapstick and his own spend and Arthur groaned, curling his fingers gently into the soft hair at the nape of his neck to angle him, to fit their lips together so perfectly that the hot, wet slide of tongue felt like a revelation. 

He was tempted to initiate another round, wreck Merlin with his fingers and mouth. But the dark-haired boy was sagging against him and Arthur could feel his muscles tremble from exhaustion.

“Let’s go to bed,” he murmured, pulling away just enough to mumble the words against Merlin’s swollen lips.

They stumbled back inside, into the darkness of Leon’s bedroom. Arthur had no qualms about tumbling Merlin down into Leon’s red sheets and pulling the half-asleep boy into his chest. 

* * *

Arthur yawned jaw-crackingly wide, the arena was refreshingly cold, whisking away some of the sleepy haze but it did nothing for his foul mood after waking up alone. As soon as practice was over, he had plans to track down the errant man, kiss him senseless and perhaps drag him to his favourite breakfast spot on campus.

Arthur frowned as he finally noticed the loud pulse of music. The guttural thrum of some top 40 song layered with enough bass and synth to make his addled brain vibrate. 

Gwaine and Lance were leaning against the boards, faces pressed against the glass. 

“Who is that?” He asked flatly, looking at the man casually circling the ice.

“My future husband,” Gwaine said with a dramatic sigh, swooning into Lance so suddenly that the other man was forced to drop his bagel to catch him. 

“I booked the arena,” Arthur huffed loudly. “Can someone please tell the twirl girl to get off the ice during our time.”

Lance frowned, tipping Gwaine back up on his feet. “That’s rude, Arthur. He’s in my Intro to Asian Geopolitics class and he’s lovely.”

“Lovely or not, the rink is ours,” Arthur groused, just as a new song came over the bluetooth speakers.

And there were a familiar set of narrowed, frozen-blue eyes glaring across the rink at him.

Arthur’s mouth went dry. _Fuck._

Then Merlin bowed his head, breaking the electric contact as the first lyrics streamed through the speakers.

_ Am I defined, oh… _

_ By the way they look at me? _

Merlin fell to his knees, spinning and slamming his hands down onto the ice, then arching back and running shaking fingers through his hair, down his slim throat, over his chest. The pure emotion in his movements, the strength and grace of his body, forced Arthur’s eyes to follow every movement.

The beat dropped and Merlin’s body seemed fused to the music, he arched across the ice, skating backwards, gaining speed, eyes dangerously closed. He launched into a flawless triple loop, landing butterfly soft on the ice and then transitioned effortlessly into a parallel spin. 

Arthur was transfixed.

It was not that Merlin was graceful and fluid, though he was definitely both of those things, it was the emotion, pure and sad and almost angry that stole Arthur’s breath.

As the music crested, Merlin fell into a backbend lunge, body almost flat against the ice, one knee bent and the other leg straight as he glided across the rink, head thrown back as if in blissful agony, messy waves dragging in the snow kicked up from his blades.

Arthur blinked as the sound of applause echoed through the rink, Lance, Gwaine and even Percival, Elyan and Geraint were clapping and whistling. Merlin spared them a quick glance, nodding his head slightly, though awkwardly, in acknowledgement.

“Marry me,” Gwaine dropped to one knee as Merlin approached. 

Arthur had to hold himself back from scooping Merlin into his arms to mark his claim.

The figure-skater looked stunned at this abrupt proposal and looked helplessly at Lance, who merely shoved Gwaine off balance with the back of his stick and shook his head, exasperated.

“Where’s your coach?” Arthur blurted out.

Merlin cocked his head, face blank and cold, “It’s just me.”

“That’s incredibly dangerous,” Arthur wasn’t sure why his voice was so clipped and aggressive but it was as if he couldn’t help himself. “If we weren’t here, no one would know if you hurt yourself.” 

Merlin’s eyes were chips of permafrost, “Careful… Captain,” his eyes traced over the prominent ‘C’ just visible on the jersey thrown over Arthur’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want it to sound like you care about the ‘twirl girl’.”

He brushed by Arthur, knocking his shoulder with surprising strength then whirled, brandishing his phone in Arthur’s face, open to a detailed schedule, “Oh and by the way, I booked the arena for this time block. It’s mine from five to six A.M. for the rest of the semester.” Merlin granted him one last scowl, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, and walked away.

Arthur turned back to his teammates, only to be lasered down with multiple disapproving looks. 

“Let’s gear up,” he growled, ignoring their ire. “I’ve been waiting to try some of those handling drills with the weighted pucks that Gauis ordered for us.”

Practice was a shit show. He fumbled easy passes, lost two face-offs to Gwaine— inconceivable on an ordinary day— and fucked up what would have been a beautiful goal by not paying enough attention to his left flank and consequently getting slammed into the boards with brutal force by Leon. 

Because Arthur couldn’t focus on anything but the maddening image of Merlin’s head thrown back, face twisted in pained-pleasure, but instead of the backdrop of opaque ice, he imagined those messy curls splayed out against his pillow, cheeks flushed from a different kind of exertion.

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> ...I want to make this into a series. The ideas are all swirled up in my brain.
> 
> ..........idk.
> 
> Merlin's routine is set to "Let it Gold" by Years and Years. A song that I've always associated with Merlin tbh. It's hella pretty.  
> Also, I watched a ton of Johnny Weir to learn a baby-bit about figure skating. Look up his "Poker Face" routine on youtube and you'll just melt into a puddle.


End file.
